


Lessons to Learn

by Briannatay13



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Don't really know what the endgames will be, Everyone shall shine, F/M, Gen, High School AU, Like there might be some f/f and/or m/m if that's how it rolls, bonding in general, i don't know how to tag, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briannatay13/pseuds/Briannatay13
Summary: The Schuyler sisters are about to be caught up in a whirlwind that goes by one name: Alexander Hamilton. His appearance sends them in a spiral through love, friendship, and battles. With him and his friends, they continue to find their purpose.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lessons to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work posted on here. This musical inspired my writer's soul, and I wanted to explore the characters more. Now we're here. I'm also one of those people who finds almost all the relationships in this fandom to have adorable potential, so this is probably going to be quite a journey. I'm just having fun writing the dynamics between these characters, pulling ideas from the musical, and adding my own spin on things. But yeah, now that I have established that this is going to be a wild ride for us all, let's go.

Mornings in the Schuyler manor are hazardous at best when the girls’ parents are out of town. Whenever they leave for one event or another, it is up to Angelica to wrangle her sisters into some form of functionality. Eliza usually goes along with everything without question unless she is lost in the minefield of her thoughts. Peggy, on the other hand, takes more than a little persuasion, which brings them to where they are at now.

Checking the clock once more, Angelica sighs at the blinking time telling her that they are definitely going to be late for homeroom at this rate. Peggy is still sprawled across her bed even after Angelica’s seventh attempt to get her up. Hoping that whatever Eliza decided to make for breakfast is something that can be eaten on the go, Angelica gives it another shot. “Peggy, for your sake, you need to get up now. If my irritation passes into rage territory, Eliza will be helpless to save us from what will happen.” An unsurprising grunt is all she gets in response. Shaking her head, Angelica finally just grabs Peggy by the ankles and starts pulling her off the bed. 

The following shriek and thud is enough to send Eliza running into Peggy’s room. The image of Angelica standing above a petulant Peggy with her arms crossed is enough to bring an amused smile to her face. Angelica turns to her with a triumphant grin still tugging at her lips and asks, “Any chance the lovely meal you undoubtedly conjured up is fine to eat in the car?”

“Yeah, I’m sure even Peggy can manage to eat a breakfast wrap in the car without making much of a mess,” replies Eliza, glad that she prepared for Peggy’s difficult rising. Peggy only grumbles at the remark as she pushes herself off the floor. Angelica tucks an unruly strand of hair behind Peggy’s ear with a chuckle at her sister’s grumpiness and instructs gently, “Try to hustle in getting ready okay? Eliza and I will take everything to the car and wait.” 

* * *

Once downstairs, Angelica walks into the sitting room where their school bags tend to reside without their mom scolding them for being careless with their things. After swinging her and Eliza’s bags onto her shoulders, she reaches down to pick up Peggy’s. When met with an instant resistance, Angelica frowns with confusion. Eliza steps through the doorway with the food in her hands as Angelica unzips the bag and asks, “What’s wrong?"

“Did you know Peggy has been hauling around a couple dozen magazines?” Angelica huffs at the sight of the shiny covers, but the fond smile on her face is not missed by Eliza.

“Sounds like classic Margarita to me. Just leave them be if her actual school books are still in there.” 

Angelica zips the bag back up before tugging it off the couch with effort. Eliza manages to grab the keys with her pinky and get the car unlocked for the both of them to climb in. After Angelica chucks their stuff in the backseat, she is met with her favorite thermos that has “Smash The Patriarchy” printed around a few colorful roses. Eliza watches Angelica’s eyes light up with a smile and explains, “I know you need coffee to survive, so I gave the new fancy coffee maker a try. Don’t get upset if it tastes awful.” That is kind of an exaggeration. Eliza knows that while Angelica loves coffee, she hardly relies on it or is addicted. She just thinks that her fierce and intelligent sister has so much more fight and wit when caffeine is flowing through her veins. Even now, Angelica has only taken one sip, and the fire lurking behind her brown orbs is undeniable. 

Before Angelica could comment on the coffee, Peggy throws open the car door and clambers inside to sit next to their bags. Eliza flashes her a small smile while reaching back to hand her a wrap. Peggy immediately takes a bite, and Eliza chuckles because her sister’s hunger truly does rival any boy’s. Peggy moans at the flavors gratifying her taste buds and swallows before pleading, “Eliza, please cook more often. I think your food is the only thing that offers true happiness.” Angelica rolls her eyes at Peggy’s antics and starts pulling out of the driveway as Eliza thanks her. 

* * *

Philip Schuyler may have more money than he knows what to do with, but he always tries his best to use it to give his daughters the best opportunities in life. Therefore, the fact that they attend Albany Academy, one of the most esteemed private schools in the country, is no surprise to anyone. The only thing that seems to shock some people is that they deserve to be there. What they don’t know is that Angelica can have a sharp tongue but has an even sharper mind. She soaks up information like a sponge and uses every bit of it to her advantage to try and make something of herself. What they don’t know is that Eliza is a deep thinker, and anyone who listens to her will always come out much wiser than they were before. Her mind doesn’t spend nearly as much time on academics as it does her own philosophical thoughts. What they don’t know is that Peggy holds neither skillset but is inspired by both her sisters to explore her own talents and worldviews. Recently, she has discovered that she has more of a creative soul and is filled with the need for creation rather than insightful thoughts and powerful aspiration. 

Most of their classmates have already been filled in on these things by observing or learning the hard way after being confronted by their errors. However, there are always a few that just don’t get the message. A couple notorious names are Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr. Burr is not quite the sexist Jefferson is known to be, but his pride sometimes gets in the way of his better judgement. Pride is a common hindrance for students attending Albany Academy, especially the newbies. So when a new boy enrolls in Eliza’s sophomore class, he has a few things to learn if he’s going to make it to his junior year. 

* * *

Eliza arrives at her homeroom with seconds to spare. She silently thanks her sister’s inner speed demon and God for not being killed as a result of said demon as she claims her seat. She lets her mind wander as Mr. Adams makes his way through roll call and only snaps back to reality when there’s a disturbance to the routine. In his usual monotone, he announces, “Looks like we got a new one. Everyone please welcome Alexander Hamilton."

**Author's Note:**

> My writing skills are still very rusty, so please let me know if anything isn't cohesive or if I made any errors. I want to try and delve into as many characters' thoughts and feelings as I can, but this will be difficult to pull off while keeping everything comprehensible. First chapters are always a struggle for me, but the pace will pick up soon enough. I love discussions, so all of your comments are welcome! I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
